


living together

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Cats, Cheesecake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gay Panic, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Minho being the best boyfriend, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Producer Han Jisung | Han, Rain, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Tea, Thunder and Lightning, horror movie, orenges, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: a slice of life as they live together.(or, you will be soft at the end because the tags spoiling my fic)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: next to the traffic lights [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	living together

**Author's Note:**

> translated

**｀ヽ｀、ヽ(ノ＞＜)ノ ｀、ヽ**

Moving in together means you have to get used to each other and on the way learn new things, maintain new habits, and help each other. but they didn't even think it would be simple, not at all, they were stressed from every moment, and also needing to remember that they live together and not go back to where they lived before.

The beginning was nice but yes things also went in different directions with ups and downs. Overall, there was an arrangement at the end.

**

It was a rainy day, and Minho felt weak, he got stuck without an umbrella and when he stood at the entrance to the building he started sneezing. Just hoping it won't get worse. After going upstairs, he took down his staff and went to take a hot shower afterward wearing a big sweater and sweatpants. He was supposed to work a little so he took a blanket and sat down on the couch where his glasses - which were anti-radiation to keep his eyes healthy - sat down and opened the computer on his knees.

After he started typing the black-haired coughed a bit, and his head started to ache, despite the glasses and he put the computer on the coffee table leaning back looking at the ceiling, it didn't help.

The door opened and Jisung's figure came in, his umbrella closed beside him putting it in a bucket at the entrance and taking off his shoes, "Minho Hyung?" He called without an answer.

Jisung took down his bag then walking to the living room only to find his boyfriend on the couch in a big sweater, blanket, and glasses, he found it extremely cute but also started to worry when he heard a cough coming out of his mouth.

"you sick?" The younger asked raising his hand to the burning forehead, "Minmin, you are sick. I told you to take an umbrella."

"I didn't think will rain that much," Minho said.

"Lie down I'll go make you some tea," Jisung helped him lie down with his head on one of the medicines and ran to turn on the kettle to boil the water for tea.

While waiting he brought a cool cloth to try and lower Minho's fever a little putting the cloth on his forehead. Then he went to make the tea on the way bringing a medicine so he could take and go to sleep.

"Thank you, Sungei."

"You have to take better care of yourself."

"I know," Minho sipped his tea and sighed, Jisung sat down next to him and brought him the medicine he had swallowed and took another sip of the tea.

"What will you do without me, Hah Hyung?"

"don't know, be single with fifty cats?"

"Wow," the younger giggled as Soonie climbed onto the couch next to them, Minho lowered the glass to the table and then took her in his arms and lay down hugging her close to him.

"Maybe you should go to bed," But it was too late, Minho was already asleep.

**

The next day the cold got a little worse, but at least his head didn't hurt as much, and the fever went down, but Jisung forced him to stay in their apartment to rest, he needed to strengthen his health system before he goes back to university. That way he got notes from classmates, and on days when Jisung came back, late Felix would come to entertain him.

Why Felix? he was the only one who was available at these hours of the day.

Not only that Minho Turned out clingier than the two thought, especially when he had a headache and complained about it, or a fever so he had to hug something to sleep. He was like a big baby. But Jisung found it cute.

When Jisung returned home that day Minho was standing in front of the door with Soonie in his hands.

"I think I'm ready for the devil to take me, but on second thought I got confused with Seungmin, I'll let the angels take me instead," then he turned and went to sit in the living room.

"what?" Jisung was confused and then laughed. Soonie got down from Minho's lap and ran to their room while Jisung went to sit next to Minho before his hands pulled him into his lap.

"How do you feel Minmin?"

"Okay, I need to go out and breathe some fresh air before I start saying weird things again."

"Date?"

"Any ideas?"

"Wear something warm," Jisung kissed his cheek.

A part of him missed the younger's kisses because he was still sick and didn't want the younger to catch it as well. Jisung was the perfect boyfriend for him, he knew that.

* * *

**( *^^)o∀*∀o(^^* )**

"What are we going to do with it?" Minho asked as he saw the cardboard box in front of him, Jisung appeared behind him. "Shall we send it back?"

"Then my parents will hate us, no."

"We're probably drinking orange juice for the week," Jisung picked up the cardboard and put it in the kitchen placing it on the table taking out an orange, "want one?" He asked and threw it at Minho who caught it.

Soonie jumped on the table and started sniffing the oranges, Jisung had to push her away.

"she probably wants one," he said.

"Don't give it to her."

"I didn't even think of it."

Jisung's parents started sending them fruit boxes since they moved in together, at first, they thought it was a housewarming gift, but then they would send at least once every two weeks, and they didn't dare ask them to stop.

The previous one they sent was apples and persimmons, this was the third cardboard they received.

"Maybe we should send some to your parents," Jisung suggested.

"Why not," they decided to pick a few before sending them to Minho's parents who were happy receiving them.

When Minho was in his afternoon classes Jisung invited Seungmin and Jeongin - Felix had a shift which means he would join later - they made five bottles of orange juice and everyone's hands were already sore by the time Felix arrived and found them in the kitchen with aprons.

"I have arrived," he announced, taking off his shoes, "how many are left?"

"Half a box."

"Wow, your parents like to send a lot."

"Do you remember the lemons that were sent to you for your eighteenth birthday?"

"yes, it took us a month to finish them all."

"exactly."

The four worked until late finishing all the cardboard, Seungmin got juice burning his eyes, Jisung couldn't feel his hands and Felix arranged the bottles still find that the other three didn't understand how because Jeongin was already exhausted on the couch.

**

"The smell of oranges has taken over our house, and you all need a shower," Minho said when he returned.

"We tried to get rid of them as quickly as possible so we made juice," Jeongin explained, he held one bottle that he put in his bag.

"Did you divide the bottles between you?"

"Obviously, the Han family's fruits are some of the best on the market," Felix exclaimed.

Jisung set the table and threw away the cardboard. Only the smell remained after they finished the work.

"At least you spent time together after a long time."

"Even though I feel like my sense of smell is gone," Seungmin said.

"good luck with that."

"Bye Ji, see you tomorrow," Seungmin and Felix called out as Jeongin ran after them when he found out they left without him as he was in the bathroom.

**

"Do you know what will be great right now?" Minho asked when they were alone.

"Keep it, I'm gonna take a shower," Jisung walked away leaving Minho grinning behind him, he wondered what the next box would be sent to them.

Jisung came out of the shower and Minho took his towel to ruffle his hair with it making the younger giggled, "Want orange juice?" Added.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, first of all, I want the apartment to be clean from all the smell."

* * *

**( ˘▽˘)っ♨**

Minho didn't allow Jisung to enter the kitchen while he was cooking, why? Because the boy only knew how to make ramen in a cup, and besides, he didn't want the kitchen to catch fire.

Minho is the one who cooked out of his friends, and the meals were fine overall, Minho was not a bad cook at all, and what he prepared was delicious. At least that's what Jisung thought.

"Maybe you should wash the dishes instead," Minho said, taking the knife from the boy's hand after almost cutting himself. He tried to find a way to help Minho, and after realizing that there was no way he could even cut a salad.

Jisung opened the water in the sink he started cleaning each and every dish with a sponge with soap. He finished with them and then washed each dish separately and set them aside to dry them. The food was almost ready at this point.

Every time Minho passed by the boy by the sink with it taking something or washing something, he ran his hand over Jisung's ass. "Yah stop," Jisung exclaimed, sprinkling some water on him with soap as he tried to keep the older from touching him again.

"Mine," Minho said, approaching him. Jisung felt his cheeks heat up.

"Go finish finishing cooking."

"already Ready."

"A-ah." Jisung stopped the water and then took off his rubber gloves.

Minho grinned.

"It's not that you don't touch mine you know."

"But I warn in advance."

"Whatever you say."

This is how they usually were when they ate dinner in the apartment, Minho cooks, Jisung washes the dishes and they teased each other on the way. Determine ownership and laughing or arguing.

But that way, the evening was more interesting before they would curl up on their couch and watch a movie as Soonie tries to find a place between them and would eventually choose where to sit, with it near Jisung or Minho. There was no space between them.

* * *

**(っ˘▽˘)(˘▽˘)˘▽˘ς)**

Jisung never forgot dates or even lunches with Minho. And that's after Minho got to where they were supposed to meet. Only he waited for the younger to come and he. Did. Not. come.

**

A few days earlier Jisung got a phone call from his aunt asking him if he could babysit his cousin for a week as the adults stayed on Jeju Island, Jisung couldn't say no so they explained to him that he should pick her up from school and also take her in the morning, spend the day with her and be like a parent for the entire week.

The boy was on his way to school to pick up the six-year-old girl, and when he arrived, he saw many students coming out of the building and walking to their parents or walking alone, which would have seemed like the older students.

Jisung entered the gate when he saw his cousin with some of her friends waiting at the entrance, "Ji-Hyo?" He called making the girl turned around almost immediately.

"Jisung-Oppa."

"Hey baby," he said, ruffling her hair, "ready to spend the week with your favorite cousin?"

"No."

"Okay, that was rude. Are you sure you're not Seungmin's cousin?"

"is Seungmin-Oppa here?" Her smile grew a little making Jisung feel offended, the girl loved to tease him for loving his best friend better.

"Okay, let's go eat," he took her suitcase that was leaning against the wall and then the girl's hand waving to her friends before they left the place.

**

"What are we eating Jisung-Oppa?" They were sitting on a bus that turned toward the campus and his apartment.

"I was thinking about rice cakes in sauce. I know you like it extra spicy."

"As long as there's cheese too."

"Okay," he ruffled her hair again as she giggled, 'just stay that way' he thought to himself, he's known the girl since she was born and she's a little meanie from age of two.

The cousins arrived at the station and went to sit in a nearby restaurant where Jisung had already eaten with his friends before, the restaurant wasn't too big and very comfortable. 

After sitting down by the window, they ordered a pot of rice cakes in sauce and after the waiter arrived, he brought cheese as well, Jisung handed Ji-Hyo chopsticks which she held in a very cute way, children learned to hold the sticks at such a young age that they were used to it.

"Um, delicious," she smiled at her cousin.

"I hope you have a big appetite because I don't think we'll be able to finish it."

"Leave it to me Oppa," the girl pointed to herself and giggled again causing Jisung to giggle as well. They went back to eating.

In Jisung's feelings when he looked out the window every now and then, he forgot something.

**

Minho ran out of patience and got up, arranged his coat and left the cafe, after putting a hand in his pocket and taking out his phone he called Chris to complain.

"Do you know where Jisung is?"

"Isn't he with you?"

"No, he's not with me, he never forgets our lunch dates, before we moved in together, he would come to the dates even when he wasn't feeling well, which means obviously I had to pull him back to the apartment, but it doesn't matter now. He isn't here, so I don't know if to be disappointed or worried. "

"Sometimes you worry too much."

"Felix's next to you?"

"Yes, why?"

"can you ask him?"

Minho heard Chris's voice move away, 'Hey Lixie do you know where Jisung is?' He heard from a distance, and then he could hear his voice better when he said, "Felix said no, why don't you call him."

And right, he could have called him, "Oh my god Minho you didn't even call him?"

"I didn't think of it." Now the black-haired man could feel his friend shaking his head in disappointment.

Minho hung up and went into recent calls where he clicked on Jisung's name and held the phone to his ear as he walked down the street toward the crosswalk. Something caught his eye, after walking around the place he saw two people sitting at a table, the phone was still ringing near his ear.

The people, or rather a girl and a boy eating together and smiling at their food, Minho lowered his hand as he watched the one and only Han Jisung spending their time together with someone else, a girl.

Jisung turned to take his phone out of the bag and when he turned to the window before he could answer he remembered, "Minho," he said, Minho barely heard because of the glass. The girl also turned her head as Jisung waved at him from the inside.

"I can't believe I forgot," Jisung said.

"What did you forget Oppa?" Ji-Hyo asked and followed the steps of the black-haired who entered the restaurant and stood by them.

"I was supposed to meet my Hyung for lunch."

"and who are you?" Ji-Hyo asks Minho who set next to Jisung.

"Lee Minho, and you?"

"Han Ji-Hyo," she replied, reaching out, "are you Oppa's friend?"

"Yes, are you his sister?"

"No, cousin."

"Um," they shook hands as Ji-Hyo's little hand disappeared in Minho's hand.

Jisung sat quietly while the two exchanged short questions back and forth between them.

After they finished talking and Ji-Hyo returned to eat Jisung turned to him and started apologizing for forgetting and not answering the call at noon and only then remembered while Minho told him it was okay but to let him know someone was going to stay with them for the week.

**

"She likes you," Jisung said as they entered the apartment, Ji-Hyo looked around at the new environment in front of her, "you think so?"

"She's like a little Seungmin, a big meanie. It's beautiful that you were able to talk to her without anything sarcastic."

"Seungmin and I don’t get along alone."

"What about the day we fought?"

"It was a special case."

"I'm pretty sure this week you'll become good friends," Jisung said.

"So, she's going to stay for the entire week?" Minho went after his boyfriend who put the suitcase in the extra room they have while his cousin sat inside checking the area.

"Yes, the adults in my family went to Jeju and there was no one to look after her so they asked me, I don't believe I forgot to tell you, because you have to take her and bring her back from school as well, prepare food, basically be a parent for a week," Jisung blushed, sometimes he couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth.

"It's going to be an interesting exam season."

The girl got on the bed and sat down in front of them smiling, "Can I go see Seungmin now?"

And it was definitely an interesting week.

**

They were lucky that the February exams were more comfortable than any other period. But that does not mean that it was one of the reasons for the inconvenience of Ji-Hyo who spent their time with them after her studies.

Now, to send Minho to pick up Ji-Hyo from school, let's say he drew too much attention to himself. Waiting outside for the girl, every second student asked him if he was famous an idol or an actor. And was told how beautiful and familiar he was.

When Ji-Hyo came out of a gate and saw him, stood next to him, "Sorry about that," she said.

"What?" Minho asked as they started to walk.

"the attention, how do you survive?" She raised her head to him as he looked at her.

"I can't explain it, but it was indeed a little strange of an experience."

"My friends love singers, when they told me there was an idol waiting outside I wasn't surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"you look famous because of your looks."

"Thanks?" It came out more like a question.

They got into Minho's car after realizing that riding a bus for so long is not something he would rather experience that day because of his time management, so a car was a good idea. They drove quietly as Ji-Hyo sat in the back seat with the bag beside her.

Like on the first day they met they passed the time with short questions, so he learned about the girl more like that. As she is an only child and loves the color yellow, she had a crush on Seungmin until that year when she realized she was too young for him - which Minho found sad because she sounded so disappointed - she loves hot food with stretchy cheese and has no fear of heights like Jisung ( "He's a little coward, he doesn't agree to approach the balloons either" in Minho's heart, 'he's not alone in this, but she shouldn't know'), and not to forget that the food Jisung prepared for her that morning for lunch wasn't terrible either, knowing that the boy couldn't Cook so he only made rice and small sandwiches.

When they got to the building and entered the apartment, it was empty, except for Soonie who was lying on the carpet, she went to them and rubbed their feet until Ji-Hyo picked her up after taking down her school bag and went with her to the living room to sit and pat her on the couch.

Minho smiled and went to fill the cat's food bowl before bringing his things to sit down at the dining table for doing his homework. After the girl and a cat had enough of each other, Soonie went to eat and Ji-Hyo joined Minho at the table looking at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing an assignment I have to submit," he glanced at the girl, "do you have any homework?" She nodded and then went to fetch the bag and take out her workbook, taking out a pencil from the little yellow pencil case, she also started to finish the school assignments.

Before moving on to the next booklet, Minho suggested that she change into more comfortable clothes to keep the uniform for the next day. She listened to him and disappeared into the bedroom returning with clothes similar to his own, a blue sweatshirt and her pajama pants. Minho was wearing a blue sweater and his glasses.

So, the afternoon passed quietly over the two, Jisung who was supposed to return in the evening after a full day of sitting in a studio or classrooms, he missed home and his cousin, even though he had spent the whole previous day with her going with Seungmin to show her around the campus.

When the boy came back, he took off his shoes at the entrance and his heavy bag, after having to carry all his equipment that day.

The house was too quiet.

'where are they?' Jisung asked himself and hurried to the living room and turning to the kitchen, empty, "Maybe they went out to eat outside?" Asked himself and took the phone out of his pocket, but there was no incoming message.

After placing it on the table he saw Minho's computer and papers while Ji-Hyo's textbook rested by his hand with the pencil case above it arranged. He decided to go to the bedroom when he opened the door, he saw two sleeping bodies next to each other.

Minho fell asleep on Jisung's pillow and Ji-Hyo was laying like a starfish in the middle of the bed, Minho's glasses were still on his eyes which would have seemed uncomfortable, so Jisung went over and took them off, placed them on the nightstand, and then ran to take a picture of the two.

Thoughts began to run through his head about the situation, and as much as he tried to push them aside, he couldn't think of such things too early in his life.

The boy decided to let them sleep while he went to the kitchen only to find a pot on the stove with a note in Ji-Hyo's writing - because Minho's handwriting was more understandable and readable.

_'Call us when you're back Oppa  
– Jojo and Minmin'_

The boy giggled as he read the note, he kept it in his notebook he had in his bag, his songbook and then went to wake them up.

**

The week with Ji-Hyo passed faster than expected.

Minho had a hard time saying goodbye as they got closer. After all, he found a great teasing partner against his boyfriend. But what surprised him before she left was a question, she asked him, When, will they have children.

Making Minho choke on his own saliva, Jisung didn't hear the question since he wasn't in the room at that moment, but when he came back, he asked what happened and Ji-hyo simply said, 'it's between me and Minho-Oppa'.

"I told you she likes you," Jisung said after she left, "I'm glad you had fun together."

"You also had fun I'm sure."

"Not as much as you or Seungmin, I remember Felix had to babysit her two years ago. She was a nightmare. Think of it as a rude four-year-old girl."

Minho giggled.

"But she's a wonderful cousin."

"Good to hear. And now that we finally have time alone," Minho brought the younger closer to him for a kiss, "and that there are no exams until April," another kiss, "what do you think," another kiss.

"Finish talking before you kiss me please," Jisung said before the older kissed him deeper walking the two of them to their bedroom starting to kiss down his neck.

And how much Jisung missed that touch.

* * *

**(╥﹏╥)**

Not every day was a good day, going smoothly. not every day was fun full of smiles or good thoughts. After all, everyone has a bad day, a terrible, emotional day, that day where you just don't want to get out of bed to face the world.

**

Jisung woke up that day with the same feeling, waking up with tears in his eyes telling himself why everything is so hard? But he got out of bed anyway. Minho woke up early that day so as not to be late for his early lesson, and since Jisung started later, he had more time to sleep.

The boy went in to take a shower maybe it would help, made himself tea maybe that would help. nothing did.

He put his headphones on when he went to the bus stop to get all the thoughts out with songs, but it didn't help either, he almost threw the headphones on the floor in anger. Why now?

Obviously, this will happen on a long day and the longest day. a day when there is no time to rest or eat. I mean there was time, but it depended on what you were doing then.

The day also comes with not only bad thoughts but also bad luck, Jisung almost tripped on the sidewalk, dropped his books when he came to the hall of the auditorium, his glasses almost broke, and for all, he forgot the work at home. He almost started crying with relief when his professor said the work was the next week because he didn't have time to check them as he prepared something different. At least a pinch of luck.

"Ji? Is everything okay?" Jeongin asked when they met to eat, Jisung didn't stop playing with his food, he wasn't hungry and just wanted to go home to bed, "You look awful."

"I'm just tired," he faked a smile before putting rice in his mouth. He threw away the food after Jeongin went to his class leaving him alone.

On his way to the next lesson, he took off his headphones and looked down, his anxiety haunting him. But he couldn't cry, he had to stay strong until he got home. But Minho will be home, he didn't want the older to see him like this, he has never seen him like this.

Jisung felt useless at that moment. Nobody lov- stop, he said to himself staring at his vision through the mirror, through the tears in the bathroom. he took off his glasses and put them next to the sink washing his face.

you are noth- no. You are meaning- no. No one wan- no.

The boy tried to think of good things, made an effort to think of good things, he should relax and think good thoughts. But when he tried to calm down the tears flooded his eyes, they wanted to come out and fall, that's the only way to let go. But why now?

Jisung came out of the bathroom only to bump into the door and remember he forgot the glasses inside, which means going back inside, searching the sink a bit, finding the pair and wearing them, getting out of the bathroom, and going to his next class.

He wasn't the only one whose day was bad, one of his teachers was in a bad mood and yelled at them. And with the boy's condition, he took it hard. Even very.

though he had another few hours left he had to leave before he'll completely break. With that, he returned home.

He needed comfort, but he wouldn't be able to receive it until night. He needed his boyfriend, his hugs and the nice words of 'everything will be fine'. He decided to take a cab that would be faster. Getting in the apartment and closing the door behind him he collapsed on the floor falling apart with tears starting to fall out of control.

"I shouldn't have left the house today," he murmured as Soonie stood by him, he smiled a small smile and she approached him sitting on his lap. He hugged her close.

The next thing he did was to stand up and go change his clothes, deciding to call Minho to let him know they wouldn't be back together because he was home already, which made the older worried asking if something happened, the tears wanted to fall again so everything he said came out wrong he was stuttering.

"Sungei, are you okay?" Minho's voice was heard from the other side of the line, he was serious.

"It's just o-one of these days," he replied.

"Do you want me to come now?"

"N-No, s-stay, I'll b-be o-okay."

"Sleep Hanie, it's going to make you feel better I don't want you to get sick."

Jisung just nodded, he knew the other didn't see him but felt his understanding.

The brunette fell asleep when a large blanket covered him, his eyes were swollen from crying, and he made small noises every time he breathed in his sleep. The thoughts didn't flood him, but every time his mind woke up when he wasn't sleeping deeply, they came back, filling him with pain.

The boy began to shiver though it wasn’t cold, memories from the day filling him back, all the times he fell, bumped, shouted at - though not only at him - tripped and thought.

The feeling of depression stuck in him.

**

After the phone call with Jisung Minho wasn't calm, he felt the time slowing down. Although the younger told him to stay and continue the afternoon classes he just couldn't, an hour after the call he decided to leave.

"Hyung," Hyunjin called after him, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm giving up the last hour. I need to get home."

"but is everything okay?"

"Not at the moment," Minho shook his head and smiled, "but it will get better later."

"is it Jisung? Did something happen to him?" Now Hyunjin starting to get stressed dramatically.

"He's having a bad day so I'm going take care of him," his face almost fell. He was afraid that the boy was going to hurt himself somehow, even though he wasn't that type of person. Sadness could make you do things.

After all, people will do anything to forget their problems.

"Everything will be fine," Minho managed to put on a smile before going to the bus stop.

reaching the building and going up to the apartment, he opened the door and took off his shoes. Walking to the kitchen first, He saw a cup of cold tea, since that morning. He sighed and then boiled fresh water. After that, he tidied up the kitchen a bit and made the new cup of tea.

He opened the bedroom door and saw the boy lying on the bed, he went in with the cup and placed it on the dresser before sitting starting to wake up Jisung by patting softly on his shoulder.

"Sungei," the younger's small body jumped in surprise before Minho said it was just him, "look at me please."

He did, Minho could see his swollen eyes and new tears and then pulled him into a hug, Jisung began to cry to his chest wetting his shirt.

"Everything is fine Sungei, everything will be fine," he whispered to him.

"Everything was bad today," the younger stammered, "and everything hurts."

"Where does it hurt you?"

"head."

"Because you cried for hours. You want to tell me what happened?"

"T-this is one of those days, that everything is not good."

"I got it, but what was wrong today?" Minho's voice was soft, Jisung could get addicted to it.

"Nothing helped, from the shower, tea, music. Nothing. And then I almost fell, and then my things fell, I forgot my glasses in the bathroom and ran into the door. My teacher shouted at the class." He held back the tears, "why did I leave the house."

Minho tapped on his back gently and nodded, "I'm sorry I wasn't home early, I could have helped you."

"N-No, the test was more important than me."

"Nothing is more important than you, you understand? Your health is the most important, both physically and emotionally."

"I'm afraid Hyung."

"From what?"

"That I'm not good enough."

"Who told you you're not good enough?"

"Me, my mind."

"So sometimes your mind is not right like you said, it's one of those days. Now sit down properly I made you tea."

Jisung sat down hugging the blanket and himself with it, Minho gave him the cup and he drank from it letting the hot liquid fill him, he starting to feel better. Taking the entire day out of his chest, drinking, after losing fluids because of crying. The sweet words that made him feel loved, the warm hugs.

But despite everything, somehow, he still felt that it was all his fault, that if was stronger he didn’t need to be taken care of, so he started crying again.

"Don't let thoughts take over you," Minho said taking the cup back and hugging Jisung again, "no matter what they say, you are good, and sometimes also needed to be taken care of, it's okay to feel weak and needed of love and care."

He is not alone. He has his Minho.

Jisung began to fall asleep in the hands of his boyfriend who was lying next to him cuddling him close, and whispering sweets in his ear.

Minho was always good at taking care of the people around him, he cared and he wouldn't let anything hurt Jisung, not even Jisung himself. After all, the younger has seen him in his sick state, and there is nothing clingier and stranger than that.

Jisung smiled in his sleep. That's all Minho needed.

* * *

**Σ(°△°|||)︴**

Spring has been a very confusing season, especially with the terrible rain house transition to heat or cold, because the sun is a little (okay, big) and an evil liar!

**

"Do you think the demons hear us?" Felix asked as he and Jisung sat under the blanket in Felix and Eric's room with a flashlight lighting each other on the bed.

"Haven't we summoned them yet?" Jisung asked in a whisper.

"I don't hear anything."

"me too."

"me too."

"Aaaaaaaaaa," Jisung shouted and Felix at the same time tossed the blanket over their heads.

"Wow, Eric, don't do it."

"You forgot I'm here," the boy complained, folding his arms pouting.

"It's still really scary," Felix said.

"I brought you the drinks you wanted, and just so you know it's going to storm today."

"storm?"

"Spring."

"Spring," Jisung sighed, "I have to start going back before I get home soaked in water, and then I'll get sick, then Minho will also be sick because that's how the universe works."

"No, Jisung, stay," Felix hugged his waist so he wouldn't go.

"don't you also have a boyfriend of your own?" Asked Eric sipping his soda.

"I have, but he will be angry with me if I'll go out in such weather. So Jisungie should stay with us for the night."

"Felix, let me go."

"No."

"Yeah," Jisung got up and they both fell to the floor at the feet of the third boy.

"Why am I even here?"

"you live here."

"I don't live here!"

"You do sleep here."

"true."

Jisung quickly got to his feet before Felix could reach him, he shouted goodbye and Eric gave him a wave while Felix complained.

**

"Rainproof, Han Jisung," Jisung shouted as he entered the apartment causing three heads to rise.

"Or not," he said, lowering his hands and walking into the room embarrassed and closing the door behind him.

"That was awkward," Changbin said, giggling.

"I heard that," Jisung called from the room and then opened the door, Minho turned to him laughing.

"How was it Felix's?" Minho asked.

"Nice, we summoned a demon, he didn't come, Eric surprised us, we fell, everything was fine," he said briefly and sat down next to Chan on the couch.

"But you okay? You weren't injured or anything."

"Don't worry Hyung, we are able to survive a fall from a bed."

"Well then, it's your time to leave," Minho said to his friends.

"Why?" Changbin asked.

"Why not?"

With that, they left the apartment.

"So Sungei, what are we doing tonight?" Minho asked and smiled.

Jisung's smile grew and he disappeared into their room, Minho followed in his footsteps with a grin, but when Jisung was coming out with pillows and their blankets, Minho was a little disappointed.

"blanket fort," said the boy, "and watching the lightning."

Minho giggled again and got up to help him arranging the living room, they had already built a fort two and a half years earlier, and even though it was childish, they had their own apartment and they could do whatever they wanted, as long as it was legal.

After they finished, they sat down on the soft surface they had arranged and put on a film for background other them the thunders. Sometimes they turned their eyes to the screen but always return to the lightning that accompanies a thunder making them jump and say wow at the beautiful lightning.

"I love you," Jisung said looking at Minho smiling.

Minho turned to him and kissed him lightly, "Me too."

All in all, an evening with each other.

"So, you really summoned a demon?"

"Yeah, but he probably wasn't home."

* * *

**▓▒░(°◡°)░▒▓**

It was supposed to be a normal night of a horror movie and cheesecake plus Hyunjin who was alone on the weekend and decided to join the two for the movie.

Big Mistake!

**

Hyunjin arrived in the evening at the couple's apartment, Minho was sitting in the living room with Jisung running from their living room to the kitchen to the sofa and then got up again.

"sit down," said Minho.

"Wait a minute," the boy said and threw a pillow at him before waving at Hyunjin returning to the kitchen and bringing the cheesecake and placing it on the coffee table coming to sit on a pillow on the floor with a fork in hand as he felt Minho pull him to the couch to his lap.

Hyunjin sat on the sidelines with a judgmental look in his eyes.

"You decided to join," Jisung said, trying to free himself to take his cake.

"And I try not to regret it," the boy turned his face to the TV screen in front of them.

They started the film with Jisung sitting next to Minho with a slice of cake and Hyunjin sitting next to him curled up against a pillow.

The situation changed after less than half an hour.

**

Hyunjin next to Jisung holds his arm and tries to avoid looking at the screen, jumps from every little thing, and closes his eyes. Jisung on the other hand jumped every time he jumped because he was close to him and any such movement startled him. Minho just sat normally watching the movie occasionally picking up his fork with a cake in his mouth or feeding Jisung who couldn't hold the fork without him dropping the cake on himself because of the jumpy Hyunjin.

"Can I stop for a second?"

"N-No, don't stop," said Hyunjin who didn't want to stop the film just so that it would end as soon as possible.

"tell me what happen later then," Minho got up.

"It's pretty predictable, I don’t think I need to," Jisung told him looking at the screen as they pressed his arm again, Minho kissed his head and then left the room.

He returned with a shout of two people and hurried to see what was happening when he saw Hyunjin curled up with Jisung on the floor, "What happened?" He asked the two in panic.

"I came to fetch a glass of water when Hyunjin shouted and I lost my balance," Jisung replied, rolling his eyes, getting up, and going to the kitchen.

"I'm sending you home."

"No, please Hyung," Hyunjin held the older's arm.

"Then stop hurting Ji."

"I'm not hurting him, am I, Jisung?"

"I'm fine really," the boy sipped his glass of water again and sat down again.

"How long is this movie anyway?" Hyunjin asked, hiding his eyes.

"Another hour if I'm not wrong," Minho checked, "or not," because only an hour out of two and a half has passed (horror movies are long).

**

So, another hour had passed when Jisung is crushed to death, Minho starts to get bored because of the plot, and Hyunjin just wants it to end already.

Although it took a while until it was over, Hyunjin managed to survive the shaky ending and Jisung smiled at the ending he found interesting, "Hey Hyunjin-ah, can you let me go for a second?" He asked the taller.

"Yeah," the boy moved and Jisung passed as Minho followed his steps to the dining table, the younger took out a notebook that was in his briefcase lying on the chair, he took out a pen and wrote a few short sentences before forgetting.

"Okay, now we can go to sleep."

"To-sleep?"

"Don't tell me you're still scared."

"I-I, no," Hyunjin lied and got up placing the pillow on the couch.

"There's everything in the guest room," Minho said and got up to turn off the TV and then took Jisung's hand and pulled him into their room, Jisung waved to Hyunjin who entered the other room and lay down under the blanket looking at the ceiling. He was really scared.

"Do you think he's okay?" Jisung whispered in question as he stepped under the blanket, "he looked really terrified."

Minho giggled, "He doesn't like horror movies so much, but in any case, you'll get ready for another person in our bed later," he said, Jisung nodded, they left a place in the middle in case Hyunjin would really come, even though cuddling with Minho Were the best after scary movies.

**

Minho was right.

Hyunjin was unable to fall asleep and like a child in his parent's house, he went to the couple's room and quietly opened the door before getting on the bed between the two and lying there between the two bodies staring at the ceiling.

"Jisung?" He whispered.

"Umm?"

"I'm staying here with you."

"Umm."

Hyunjin smiled to himself before closing his eyes, lucky that their bed was big enough for three people, he wanted Seungmin to come back already.

**

'So, that's what an evening with the Minsung couple's like?' he asked himself after closing his eyes, 'they're crazy'. Because Hyunjin constantly wondered how the two weren't afraid or survived such movies.

What he didn't know is that Jisung is usually scared of the movies and Minho has to curl him up close to calm him down, but because Hyunjin joined them and kept pressing on Jisung's hand he wasn't focused on the movie, He just wanted their best friend to leave. Although it was a refreshing change for one evening.

"Let's just get our kids to get used to horror movies," Minho said after Hyunjin left the next morning, which caught Jisung unprepared because he said it out of nowhere.

"k-Kids?"

"in the future."

"Yes, in the future," Jisung nodded and smiled.

What is it like to live a whole life with Minho? He wondered and smiled at that thought.

Minho, on the other hand, panicked at what he said out loud but hid his embarrassment from his boyfriend. Kids ... it's a dream that's still a bit far away.

* * *

**Σ >―(〃°ω°〃)♡→**

Minho's computer stopped working, which upset the boy but didn't make him get stressed, he had a task to submit that evening and had to transfer the files to the computer. But this is what happens when the battery is knocked out and the computer needs to be taken for repair.

So, he needed to call Jisung to ask him permission for using his computer to send the task.

'I'm in Crisis Help'

Such a dramatic message Jisung hasn't seen since Hyunjin asked him how to ask Seungmin to go out with him.

"Everything okay Hyung?"

'My computer is dead, I need to send an assignment to my professor, is there a chance I'll send it from yours?'

'No problem, it's in the bag by the door. But use it fast I need to take it later. '

'Thank you, Hanie, you are saving lives <3'

Minho hurried to the bag and took out the black computer, immediately opening it on his way back to the living room and placing it on the coffee table, after attaching the USB he noticed an open folder.

Minho ignored the folder and finished sending the assignment, wrote a few words, and then pressed send. He removed the USB and closed the browser he had opened just to see the opened folder on the side. curiosity ate him up and he opened it.

Minho knew it was probably his boyfriend's private folder wanted to check, just for a moment.

The file in the folder was a music icon. Minho raised his eyebrows as he read the file name, '19_Final ', he clicked on it when Jisung's voice was heard, 'Mixtape, Part One, Nineteen' and then the music played.

Minho stopped the song in shock, he heard his boyfriend sing but never doing rap, and his voice was fast, then kept hearing. As Jisung's voice continues to fill the apartment.

Before the last words were heard Minho went back several times to hear the words again, they weren't that emotional, but there were somethings in Minho that he felt, things he had experienced. wondering how the boy wrote it, when did he wrote, how talented he is.

Minho was fascinated.

He didn't expect the tears that went down his cheek, not understanding how it happened. The song wasn't sad, it was about experiencing, it was beautiful so that it could touch people who are reaching the age, experiencing the same experiences, the fear of growing up, the transition from teenager to adult.

For some people Jisung didn't behave like an adult, it was a different side of him it made him want to hear the story behind it.

And with these thoughts, the door opened.

Minho looked up, he didn't turn off the computer but just watched Jisung enter the room and smile at him, but when he saw his red eyes his smile fell, "is Everything okay Minmin?"

The older nodded and smiled at him.

"Did I tell you, you're talented?"

Jisung raised his eyebrows and then grouped them not understanding.

"Yes, why?"

"Because you're talented."

"Did you hear the song? Did I leave the file open?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, only I wouldn't want it to be a cat," Minho replied.

Jisung giggled, "And what did you think? And tell me honestly not as my boyfriend."

"I think it was beautiful and very touching."

Jisung sat down next to Minho taking the computer to his lap and seeing the file, he sighed before closing it.

"I wrote this on the train when I first came to Seoul when I moved to university a little before my nineteenth birthday. I don't know, I saw the city and saw what a change I was making in my life that just the words started flowing like a river in my head," Jisung looked at Minho and smiled, "I finished writing it a few months ago, and with the submission, I said I could really turn it into something even if that means I had to do it myself."

"Yourself?"

"Maybe with a little help and reviews," said the younger, "I was thinking of adding another voice, but I didn't know how people would take it before I submitted it, and asking Chan-Hyung or Changbin-Hyung was only for constructive criticism and how to improve. Now that I think about it, a more subtle voice is missing," Jisung turned his gaze to Minho.

Minho hugged him, "It was an amazing song Sungei, even with you singing it alone."

"Thank you Hyung, I appreciate it," he kissed Minho on the lips and then smiled after walking away.

Minho bit his lower lip. He was starting to think about it already. And maybe soon it is time.

"I'll be late," Jisung said trying to stand but finds himself trapped, Minho kissed him deeply this time and Jisung melted to the touch.

"I love you, keep up the good work."

"Thank you Minmin, and you too," Jisung smiled a big smile before he could get up properly and walk towards the door.

"The computer," Minho exclaimed causing Jisung to return quickly embarrassed and flushed, he picked up the device and put it in his briefcase quickly before running to Minho to kiss him one last time.

Minho wanted to take another step forward, and this time he would take the step. 

* * *

**(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ**

Morning with Minsung was like, getting up in the morning, taking a shower in turns (or together, whatever you want), Minho preparing breakfast so that Jisung wouldn't burn the house, and then leaving for university or work. Minho was still working in the studio and Jisung started working with Felix at the cafe so that he would also pay bills even though his parents explicitly said that until he graduates, he has nothing to pay for. Clearly, he didn't listen to them about it.

Every morning they would also share small kisses when they didn't want to move from their place in bed or just giggled tiredly when they complained that they didn't want to get up. If one of them having more adrenaline in the morning or both, or both dying without strength but giving themselves a little boost.

It was the morning they celebrated their fourth year together, the final year of university, and the beginning of a new life, together.

Or so Minho planned when he called Chris early in the morning only to meet him after Jisung left for his morning classes. Minho went out towards the elder's apartment from where he also found Felix eating breakfast and waving at him.

Minho smiled at him awkwardly, he didn't plan to tell anyone about his plan, especially not his boyfriend's best friend.

"So how can I help you Mate?" Chris asked as he sat down next to Felix and took his toast in his hand before putting it in his mouth.

Minho looked at Felix who looked back at him curiously, "You don't want me to hear right?" Said the younger.

"Sorry Lix," Minho said.

"No, it's all right," said the boy and stood up, he took his plate, "I will be at Chanie's room if you need me."

"So," Chris repeated.

Minho opened his mouth and then closed it how do you get something like this out into the air? He began to understand how Jisung felt before asking him about moving in together.

"I want to take a step further with Jisung," Mino said.

"What kind of move?" Chris asked, lowering the toast from his hands, "I mean, you live together. Do you want to adopt another cat?"

"No, it's not that. Okay, that too. But something a little more serious."

"What's more serious if not you propo-" Chris didn't finish the sentence when he understood what his friend meant, "you mean" he couldn't get it out either.

Minho nodded.

Then from the other room, a scream was heard and Felix ran to the two, "you want to propose to Jisung?"

Minho looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"

"tsk, predictable, now tell me. What did you plan," Felix sat back next to his own boyfriend.

Minho just exchanged glances with Chris.

"Come on Hyung, there's no other explanation, and taking one step forward, is getting married because usually you get married before having children," Felix folded his hands.

"Then I can send you back to the room, put headphones glued to your head so you don't bother me," Minho said.

"Minho," Chris warned him.

"I'm joking."

"Wow, and for a moment I thought you would really do it."

"I'm capable of it."

"So, you really want to propose to him?" Chris finally asked.

Minho nodded slowly, "I've been thinking about this for a long time now, and we've been together for a long time, this is our last year at university and I feel it's a good time," Minho replied running a hand through his hair, he didn't feel embarrassed but didn't feel comfortable either.

"How are you going to do that?" Felix leaned against the table and Minho sent him a glare. "Hyung, I want to help, I've known Jisung for longer than you."

"Okay. What do you think?"

"Sing to him."

"To sing?"

"Come on Hyung, I know you can," Felix raised his eyebrows several times.

"Christopher you're dead," Minho told his good friend.

"I didn't say anything."

"So how does your boyfriend know about this?"

"He has that special power to read people, but that doesn't mean I tell him anything, or at least what I am told not to say," Chris explained.

"How do you know I sing?" Asked the younger.

"Your voice is a little higher than Ji's, and it has a certain kind of flow that is suitable for singing, even Chanie can agree," Felix replied, "and you just said yourself."

"I'm singing to him."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to make it such a big story, it's just something small and romantic."

"Have you bought the ring?" Chris asked.

"The truth is. A week ago, when I met my mom for lunch, I stopped at the store."

"Where did you hide it?"

"Behind my physiology books, Jisung doesn't touch the bookshelves," Minho replied, "he had shelved for his CD's, but my books he doesn't dare to touch because they made him dizzy to see all the things that are there."

"Wise," said Felix, "do you have any ideas perhaps?"

"I was thinking of a little date related to our first date," the Black-Haired replied.

"Isn't it a little too obvious?" Chris asked.

"obvious?"

"A romantic evening, a repeat of the first date. It's suspicious."

"Yes Hyung, it's better if he has already found the ring and that's it."

"Know what I'll already think of something on my own," Minho came to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"to pick up my youngest."

"youngest?" asked Felix as Minho stepped outside.

"Dori, his youngest cat," answered Chan.

**

when Dori arrived things changed, especially in terms of Minho and Soonie, the two stood in front of the young boy with the gray cat he was playing with on the couch, Jisung didn't even notice his boyfriend or the older cat, just kept giggling with the youngest.

And how much the two wanted the attention as well.

Not only did the cat follow him everywhere like glue, but she also seemed to have fallen in love with him almost completely causing Minho to almost return her to his parent's house. Until an idea came up.

Minho sat on his and Jisung's shared bed to study in a quiet room while his boyfriend watched a series in the living room, he played with the black box in his hand as he read the material and marked things for himself, occasionally opening the box to look at the silver ring.

He got up and went to the closet after opening it he took out a red sweatshirt and took his drawstring off the hat, he took the ring he took it out of the box educated in a drawstring and looked at it as a necklace, the black-haired came out of the room after putting the "necklace" in the pocket he wore. Even Dori agreed to leave the younger.

"a break?" Jisung asked and turned to him after stopping the series.

"Short, just coffee," Minho said and went to the kitchen, taking out a mug, "do you want one too?"

"tea?" Minho nodded and dropped another cup.

Minho served him the hot cup with a kiss on the cheek and then returned to the room with the cats following him.

When he heard the TV working Minho put the cup on his nightstand and got down on his knees to grab the gray kitten between his hands, "I want you to do something for me," he told her then put his finger to his lips and took the chain out of his pocket, he tied it around her To the neck like a collar and then put it down as Sonnie got on the bed and rested his head on Minho's shoulder.

she left the room for her other owners with the ring dangling around her neck.

Minho's heart raced that moment.

**

Jisung held the hot cup in his hands. Dori, who had just entered the living room and got on the couch, positioned herself between the younger's legs and stroked her, not noticing anything different.

When he went up to her head to stroke between her ears, he noticed the red lace, 'It hasn't been there before', Jisung knew that Minho's cats didn't have collars and something about the lace was suspicious, "What do you have there?" Jisung picked up the cat in front of his eyes and then saw the ring twinkling on her neck.

Jisung's heart started pounding fast, he lowered the cat taking the ring, and looking at it, it was different than other rings they had, cleaner and more beautifully shinier, he turned it over and saw captions inside, gasping heavily as he read the little words written inside, 'no limit', the boy swallowed and then smiled tears streaming down his cheeks, he got up and dropped the cat apologizing quickly before going to the bedroom causing Minho to lift his head from Soonie who set on his textbook.

"Very original I must say," Jisung said wiping the tears with his sleeve.

"And your answer?"

"Yes."

Minho opened his arms and Jisung got on the bed hugging him back, "very original," he whispered again, his head resting on the elder's chest and smiling as he felt the lips of his now fiancé on his head.

After the emotional moment when he managed to stop the tears, Jisung began to explain to Minho that he also started thinking about getting married and wanted to wait until their anniversary to propose, luckily, he hadn't planned anything in details yet so also didn't even buy a ring, so Minho just got ahead of him. he was glad he did, after all, he was the one who took the steps first, which made Minho proud of himself for his decision.

both wanted to move forward. sometimes one big step sometimes small and sometimes just staying in place for convenience.

After all, they are willing to commit. they are ready.


End file.
